This study hopes to determine the stability of serum levels of acute phase reactants in subjects with Alzheimer's Disease (AD), the safety of hydroxychloroquine (HCQ) in subjects with AD, and the time course and magnitude of effect of HCQ on acute phase reactant concentrations in the plasma of subjects with AD.